


Yellow Daffodils

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, From friends to husbands, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, M/M, Romance, kid!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel Novak, a twelve-year-old boy with the blue eyes like a cloudless summer sky, moves in next to The Winchesters’ house, Dean knows that things will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> The image credit: http://www.historylines.net/img/Photos_2011/big/daffodils_behind_house.jpg

Before I update [**Under The Falling Skies**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1572452/chapters/3337853) with the bottom Dean chapter (go and read the fic if you have not) on November 27-th, here, have some fluff.

 

                                                                

When Castiel Novak, his older siblings, and their father Chuck move in next to The Winchesters’ house, Dean’s curiosity is piqued. Castiel’s the youngest brother at twelve years old, with the blue eyes like a cloudless summer sky, and there is something about him that Dean immediately likes, something that makes him nervous and fidgety for reasons he can’t explain. And to his great annoyance, the older Winchester seems to have completely forgotten how to approach him and start a conversation.  
  
Castiel likes to spend his time in their small garden, studying various insects and drawing them in his tiny, frayed notebook. Dean likes to watch him from the other side of the fence, trying to stay silent by holding his breath until he turns red from the lack of oxygen. Castiel pretends he does not notice him.  
  
But one day everything changes.  
  
It’s early morning and Castiel walks into the garden with a magnifying glass, a gnawed pencil and the loyal notebook in his hand. He settles down near a rose bush and begins to observe a swarming hill of ants. But his concentration is broken with a loud snap, a startled yelp and a thud. Castiel jumps up to his feet when someone almost falls on his head.  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you!” A desperate voice cries out and a boy with a freckled face and eyes as green as the grass they’re surrounded by stares at him with worry.  
  
Castiel composes himself, brushing away his fear. “Who are you?”  
  
Dean fidgets awkwardly. “I’m your neighbor.”  
  
“How long have you been spying on me?” Castiel folds his arms on his chest, frowning at the intruder.  
  
“I-I…” Dean gulps, extremely nervous and confused, not knowing how to answer that question.  
  
“Alright, never mind. I know you’ve been watching me for more than a week but why? Don’t you have some other things to do?” Castiel arches his brow.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Dean lowers his gaze. “I simply like what you do. I find it interesting.” His words are barely above a whisper but it’s audible enough for Castiel and his face instantly lights up.  
  
“You do?” he asks, pleased.  
  
Dean nods. “Yeah. I think it’s cool.”  
  
“I’m Castiel.” The blue-eyed boy reaches his hand towards Dean.  
  
The freckled boy grins wide, shaking his new friend’s hand firmly.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Cas. I’m Dean.”  
  
“I was planning to watch the bees today. Would you like to join me?” Castiel asks timidly.  
  
“Of course!” Dean nods enthusiastically. “Where are they?”  
  
“Come with me, I’ll show you.” Castiel grabs his hand and both boys run towards the yellow daffodils that grow behind The Novaks’ house.  
  
Twenty years later, when they’re exchanging rings at their wedding, there are yellow daffodils on both men’s suit lapels as a symbol of their love.


End file.
